


Sweet Like Candy

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Banter, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Riding, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Touching, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, aches, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: written for 1-million-words' February Bingo: http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1945540.html





	

**Author's Note:**

> my card that I managed Doubles on, better than nothing ;) : http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e28/craterdweller/1_million_words/bingo/writinchica2k_kink1_zpscxyyifr9.png~original

MacKenzie sighed in bliss as he felt Dalton's mouth gently nip and suck love bites onto his collarbone. He held to his lover's hair with a sweetly possessive grip and the resulting groan was music to his ears.  
Every sensation was a blessed relief. The past while had left the pair too exhausted for anything more than falling asleep into each other's arms at night, but now, oh, now was for the familiar heaven and passion. The wait felt worth it already and this was just kissing...

When Dalton moved his attention a little more down MacKenzie's skin, the young man arched his hips, rolled his head- and quickly hissed in pain as a stabbing sensation hit his neck.

"Whuh?-" Dalton popped his mouth away with immediate concern on his face. "What's wrong, Mack? Did I bite too hard?"

In lieu of shaking his head, MacKenzie put a hand on the back of his neck. "Nah, babe. Think-" another hiss- "think I pulled a muscle somewhere." Had that been while craning just a little too far to reach something earlier? No doubt.

Dalton sweetly scowled. "And you didn't think to tell me? I don't want you getting hurt, Mack."

Ugh, even if Dalton was just being his usual lovably facetious self with that face, MacKenzie still wanted to cuddle his boyfriend close when he did that. "It's not that big a deal, Dalt. An' I know you were looking forward to tonight, too..." During their initial making out the couple had stripped down to just wearing sweatpants, and a vaguely discreet glance downwards showed him Dalton was definitely ready for more action. He needed affection, physical and emotional, like he needed air and being denied it for no good reason was a hard blow.

Dalton lightly huffed, and before Mack could apologize for upsetting him he asked, "Would a neck rub help? I could make it fun for you."

As selfless as he was adorable. "You sure, babe?"

"I can suffer with a hard-on a few more minutes. Go flat," Dalton gestured to the pillow and MacKenzie knew that arguing would be futile. 

Slowly as possible, so as not to aggravate his neck further and because he was sporting quite a bit as well, he rolled over with a bit lip to be face-down. Ugh, he was really aching... With his face burrowed in folded arms, his ears stayed tuned to Dalton rustling for something behind him. "You got stuff t'rub with already?"

"I figured sooner or later one of us would pull something as an occupational hazard."

"Smart an' adorable," Mack mumbled into his arms and waited.

Soon there was a sinking on the mattress as Dalton sat back down and the soft pop of the cap of whatever he was using opening. A familiar scent touched MacKenzie's senses. "Is that caramel?"

"Well, smells like it," Dalton said, "could taste like it too, but the label says 'this product is not food', so, y'know."

Even in his aching MacKenzie chuckled. "Only you, babe."

"Damn straight." Then fingers touched the back of his neck on the unhurt side to start rubbing.

Dalton was using a cream instead of an oil, but it was still slick and warming up between their skin at every slow and circled motion. MacKenzie sighed as the return of bliss sank in.

"That good?"

"Mhm," he murmured in lieu of a nod. "Love yer hands...all 'f you..."

"I love that you love all of me." Dalton's voice was a gentle melody as his massage slowly moved to the other side. Mack hissed again when the sore knot of muscle was pressed.

"I know, Mack, it's gonna hurt for a minute," the young man's tone was suddenly full of emotion. "Can you trust me?"

They always trusted each other. He knew Dalton wouldn't try to hurt him on purpose maliciously. You just had to pass through suffering sometimes to get better. "Uh huh," MacKenzie managed and did his best to keep still.

A lovely surprise occurred; Dalton's free hand rest on the small of his back and its fingertips were slick with cream as well, so the massaging motions there provided a welcome distraction from the pain going on in his neck. "Ohhh..." The heavenly scent wafted more to soothe his sense of smell like his lover's hands were doing for touch. 

"There we go," Dalton whispered, and when he took his hand away from MacKenzie's neck the pain seemed to have dissipated to merely a dull throb. The corners of his eyes briefly stung as the knot loosened and quickly his mind went soupy from delight.

"Hmm..."

"Magic hands," he could practically hear Dalton's cheeky little smile behind him that he loved so much.

"Don't even need quarters-" before MacKenzie could finish that sentence the young man's hands held to his shoulder blades for a slick and deep rub, and ohhhh yes did that ever feel amazing. Any other person and he would've been embarrassed to let out such a long groan in front of them, but never Dalton.

Dalton let his fingers smooth in circles for a minute before he said, "Cream's giving your skin a little tan, it's kinda cute."

"Mmm...yer tan's sexy." MacKenzie was grateful Dalton couldn't see him blushing.

The young man laughed. "Don't tell that to the Instagram crowd when a tan picture goes up. So many bug-eyed emojis."

A fresh glob of massage cream hit his spine and MacKenzie lazily sighed to the touch. "They jus' want your skin healthy."

"Can't help it. Get within spitting distance of Texas, boom, instant orange." Dalton pressed his thumbs along the length of MacKenzie's spine, not that there were any aches to work out there but it did feel nice. "Don't remember the last time your voice went this soft.."

And neither could Mack. Maybe it'd really been _that_ long since they shared a moment as close as this. "Do- mmm- you like it?"

"Love it." Dalton's whisper was as gentle as the touch to the small of his back, and MacKenzie thought the massage was ending there until he felt the familiar grip of his waistband being lowered.

"Ohh..." Then Dalton's fingers began dancing up and down the backs of his thighs, a spot that was unusually sensitive for him, and he had to restrain so many giggles before he could say, "My legs don't hurt."

"Want you to feel good," was the murmured reply, and MacKenzie knew there was no sense arguing. So he brought his thoughts to the touch on his skin and the cream scent now reminding him of sharing desserts with his beloved, especially if a topping 'accidentally' spilled onto someone's arm or just missed their mouth by off-center and passionate licks and kisses took care of that little mess.

"Mmm, my muscley man." Dalton gave his calves a quick squeeze and Mack twitched in pleasant reaction. "That feelin' better, babe?"

"Mm-hm..." He certainly wasn't complaining about his neck at any rate. Slowly again, more this time so as not to make his boyfriend fret, he rolled onto his back to see Dalton smiling sweetly as ever. Whether by heat in the room or the intimate contact of skin, the young man's face was flushed and a glance told MacKenzie his desires still weren't hidden. He beckoned and the young man scooted closer with his precious smile.

"Hmm-" Once Dalton was close enough, Mack rolled down the sweatpants band much as he could reach while keeping his gaze on those beautiful eyes. "Your turn to feel good," he whispered as softly as those touches he adored.

There was a flash of hesitation in Dalton's eyes. "It's not going to hurt you?"

"If y'don't mind being on my lap," MacKenzie grinned and trailed his fingers along the outline of Dalton's flower tattoo. Yeah, this did mean that technically Dalton would be doing most of the work tonight and normally he would feel a little guilty at being so lazy, but he truly wanted to watch the evolution of his lover's ecstasy from head to toe. Seeing that beautiful form happy made _him_ happy.

Fortunately Dalton's smile came back and he kissed MacKenzie's forehead. "You're lucky I love you so much," his tone was laced with gentle teasing.

"Yeah, lucky me." Mack settled his hands behind his head as Dalton scooted back down to get him properly prepped and- _ohhh_.

The new touch upon his skin was wetter and slicker than the massage cream, but Dalton's hands were as slow and smooth as ever, and now Mack could actually see the grins of satisfaction whenever he was moaning and sighing.

"Just right..." Dalton's voice was now thick with pure need, all pretense of play gone. No, he couldn't deny his sweet boy.

"Ready when- ohh- you are," he gasped when the pad of Dalton's thumb brushed over his tip. So many sparks from one gentle touch...

Keeping his grip, the young man swung a shapely leg over MacKenzie's hips to straddle like the poetry in motion he was. He subconsciously licked his lips and MacKenzie was turned on as always by subtle motions like that.

"Yes!" he cried out upon finally sinking down, never a cry of pain, always pleasure. MacKenzie would've vocally agreed with him if he hadn't been struck dead-center at the familiar fit of his boyfriend's body, so his bit-lipped groan had to do. Self-satisfaction just didn't cut it sometimes, you had to have another person there, especially the one who made you feel like you could fly.

And right now after getting into his rhythm, Dalton moved as leisurely as a cloud in the sky, even if clouds didn't go up and down or smile when they finally had something they wanted.

 _Ooh-_ An idea hit MacKenzie. He didn't just have to leave all the work to his boyfriend, there was something he could do to make this sweet one feel extra good without putting a strain on himself.

"Dalt..." he rasped in the midst of his passion.

"Mm...yeah?"

"Can...can y'hold to the headboard?" He licked his lips and smiled before adding a sweet "Please?"

Dalton crinkled his brow for a second but still said, "Okay." Slowly he leaned his body forward, all that beautiful height and muscle and softness, to grip the top of the board. His hair wasn't long enough to fall over his eyes of course, but some strands soft with sweat still tumbled to frame his lovely face. "Like this?" He rolled his hips to his question.

"Unh-" MacKenzie gently bucked his lower body and kept his gaze on his lover. Skin shiny with sweat, the details of his collarbone and cords of his neck, even how his Adam's apple bobbed with every swallow. And of course those sumptous lips and erethral eyes... MacKenzie felt around the mattress until gripping the cream jar and gathered two fingers' worth of the slick and golden-brown substance. Know Dalton was still distracted by the attentive gaze, he started massaging the cream on the young man's always-sensitive nipples.

"Ohh!" Dalton jerked his hips and MacKenzie sighed at the gentle clench. Those subtle moments of the sweetest possession that reminded him _he is my love and I am his. We fit together._ Both hands slicked over chest and collarbone and shoulders to make them glisten and the delicious scent fill the air again.

Even while holding the headboard, Dalton's body shook like he was on a dangerous edge. His lips were parted and eyes glazed as when he was truly lost in pleasure and MacKenzie felt warmth from head to toe.

"Babe..." Mack moved a still-slick hand to grip around the young man's hot and eager length.

"Ngh!" Dalton bit his lip and pushed his hips harder like MacKenzie wasn't already in him deeply as possible. Mack's face grew warmer at the thought of being completely lost, body and soul, inside the man he loved. Could do something about the soul part-

"Wanna come down here for a kiss?" he whispered, punctuated by a long and slow stroke.

No need to ask twice. Shakily Dalton let go of the headboard one hand at a time and stretched his legs so he could comfortably lie atop Mack's body while they stayed connected. Wet skin slicked together with another delightful burst of caramel scent; it was literally sex and candy and MacKenzie was enraptured.

Once face to face, Dalton slipped his hot tongue past his lover's lips and began suggestively darting it back and forth. "Mm...oh..." since Mack couldn't lift his head so not to strain his neck again, he extended his tongue far as possible to let it tease and play in kind. Whenever the tips bumped and glided around each other, the familiar heat in his stomach pooled warmer and warmer. God, strongest muscle in the body indeed. Hands continued to be occupied with stroking curves and lines and Dalton's moans were delicious music.

The young man rolled his hips in patterns, an unbroken circle or the eight of infinity and possibly what registered to MacKenzie as a heart. The pair were as passionate as they came (again and again and again...), but every movement was touched with love. Mack sighed as he kept groping and kissing.

"Unh-" Dalton made his hips bounce for a particularly loud smack of skin on skin, and the good aching from earlier flared up once more. Oh, _finally_. Add to waiting a few night, waiting the extra minutes was worth it for the burst of pleasure Mack lived for. He gripped his lover's shoulders and a long sigh left his lips.

"Ahh...almost?" Dalton whispered and batted his eyes sweetly. Ugh, that look was hard to resist most times.

"Uh huh..." He felt his toes curl from the tension and wove a hand, not caring how slick from massage cream it still was, into the young man's hair. And it didn't look like Dalton cared either as he whimpered at the contact. "'m right here, babe." Oh, the air was so warm...

Dalton made another soft noise and began smoothly gliding his hips back and forth. MacKenzie grinded in rhythm and lips and tongue couldn't stop tasting all over his lover's delicious mouth. The surge, the electricity they always had seemed to thrum and crackle between their skin, and before long there was the familiar headrush like being caught in a hurricane, but not one they ever had to be afraid of.

"Ah!" MacKenzie shuddered violently and went limp the instant a beautifully groaning Dalton collapsed atop his body. Nothing was hurting, not at all...

"Ahh...fuck...oh, god..." the young man panted as he slowly pulled off and snuggled close beside Mack for one more delectable waft of candy scent between their sweat-slicked bodies. "Needed that so much, babe," he murmured and kissed his lover's jawline.

It took a moment for MacKenzie to regain his senses as usual after a really good orgasm, but soon he draped a careful arm around Dalton's shoulder and nodded. "Me too, Dalt...an' it was awesome."

Dalton's smile was so cute. "Is your neck okay?"

He nodded again; just wanted a few more moments of careful rest before he thought of anything like getting up or rolling over. If that meant smelling as sweet as his boyfriend's loving nature, so be it. "Your hands are the best, could never lie about that."

"Hmm..." Dalton partly closed his eyes and kissed MacKenzie's shoulder. "Love you," he breathed in the soft tone of drifting into dreamland.

Mack grinned lazily and watched the young man's content face as fingertips pet gently along creamy skin. Good feelings were so worth waiting for.


End file.
